The present invention pertains to novel adducts of metabrominated phenols and polyfunctional epoxy resins and formulations containing same.
Electrical laminates have been encapsulated with fire resistant encapsulating components containing as the resin portion thereof blends of cresol-formaldehyde novolac epoxy resins and the diglycidyl ether of tetrabromobisphenol A. While the formulations prepared from these blends are adequate, the bromine tends to hydrolylze which ultimately leads to corrosion of the electronic part which is encapsulated therein. It is therefore desirable to have formulations for encapsulating electrical components in which the formulation contains a brominated resin in which the bromine does not hydrolyze as readily as in the diglycidyl ether of tetrabromobisphenol A.
The present invention provides an epoxy resin for use in electrical encapsulation formulations which results in encapsulated objects having an improvement in one or more of the properties such as, moisture absorption, hydrolyzable bromide, dielectric constant and the like.